Crawling insects such as roaches and ants have been a pest to mankind throughout and before written history. Despite the best efforts of Egyptian curses and modern science and technology, these insects still "bug" us.
Modern man has not neglected this field by any means. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,566,199; 2,328,590; 2,328,591; 2,340,255; 2,340,256; 3,704,539; 3,864,867; 4,044,495; 4,048,747; 4,395,842; and, 4,400,905.
Such sticky-glue type roach traps as described in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,395,842; 4,048,747; and 2,340,256, while serving to capture insects, suffer from the drawback that the insect must by chance approach and enter a centrally-located, small trap.
Other drawbacks of prior art traps and anti-insect devices are that they do not readily adapt themselves to economical and easy construction or are too costly for widespread use.